The Attack of Tyson's Dirty Laundry!
by Yoshiko Kyoda
Summary: FINISHED! What do you do when your dirty laundry comes back to haunt you? MWA HA HA HA HAH!
1. The Warning

The Attack of Tyson's Dirty Laundry!!!!

I do not own Beyblade, the characters, etc. On with the story!

Chapter One: The Warning

Tyson was sitting inside watching TV, unaware of the person sneaking up behind him. Grandpa crept toward the distracted Tyson and raised his wooden stick thingy, ready to strike. The stick came down in a flash and there was a loud smashing of pottery. One of Grandpa's favorite flowerpots had just been smashed by the stick; Tyson had bent down at the last moment. 

"AHHHHH!!! MY FAVORITE POT!!! …. Why do I even bother anymore?" Grandpa cried over his pot.

"Huh? Grandpa? Why are you on the floor crying?" the very dense Tyson asked.

"V_V forget it…" Grandpa looked around Tyson's room. Clothes that hadn't been washed in months were strewn about the room. Plates with the remnants of a meal littered the floor. An all together it was very disorganized. "Tyson, this…. this room… is just… FILTHY!! You need to clean this place right now!"

Tyson seemed to ignore his grandfather. "Argh, I missed my favorite show -.-" He sighs and sees his grandpa with a big vein in his head. "Wha's'matter?" 

"You need to clean your room, if you don't… um… _they_ will get you!" Grandpa spoke in a misty and spooky voice, apparently trying to scare Tyson into cleaning his room.

"Who's they?" Tyson didn't seem to get what his grandpa was implying.

"_They_ will come, and _they_ will punish you for not cleaning your room." He made his voice as scary as he could.

"O.O t-the th-they?!?" Tyson starts to freak out when something dings in the kitchen. "Hold that thought Grandpa, my hot pockets are finished!" Tyson runs to the kitchen, forgetting about being scared. 

Grandpa sighed with an anime sweat. "He'll regret this tonight." 

*          *          *

Later that night, Tyson was sleeping in his dump-of-a-room. Grandpa peeked in. "A sewer rat could live in this room and be the happiest thing on Earth. Oh well… better get some sleep now. We'll see if Tyson is still in one piece in the morning." Grandpa laughs evilly (A/N: O.O).

*          *          *

Tyson awoke when a loud crack broke the silence of the night. He sat upright and glanced nervously around the room. Nothing moved nor made a sound. The only thing visible was the alarm clock glowing in green numbers: 2:05 am. Something on the floor twitched. Tyson peered into the darkness until his eyes adjusted to the dark. It was his school T-shirt crawling across the floor!!!! O.O "I KNEW THAT THING WAS POSSESSED!!!!" Tyson ran for the door but something grabbed his ankles. Clothing from all over the room was inching toward him and grabbing at him. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well, that's it for this chappie! If you like it review! If you're gonna send me a flame, don't bother cuz I'll erase it. ^_^


	2. Possessed Clothes

The Attack of Tyson's Dirty Laundry!!!!

I do not own Beyblade, the characters, etc. On with the story!

Chapter Two: THE POSSESSED CLOTHING!!!!

Tyson desperately tried to escape the clutches of the evil clothes. "HELP!!!" A dirty pair of underwear stifled the noise by rapping around Tyson's mouth! (A/N: O.O ewww) He banged on the floor, hoping Grandpa would wake-up and help him. A few feet from Tyson's hand was a baseball bat. If only he could reach it! A moldy old sweater had bound his legs, while a pair of jeans was tightening its grip on his hands. Without thinking, Tyson bit the jeans, which immediately released their grip. "YUCK! That was a nasty flavor!" Quickly, Tyson grabbed the bat and started beating the crap out of the dirty, nasty, smelly, possessed clothes. Running away was soon the only option left because more clothes were crawling out of corners, under the bed, out of the closet and any other place imaginable!

Tyson slammed his bedroom door shut. Outside, he noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. Before leaving the door, Tyson pushed a heavy piece of furniture in front of the door to prevent entry and block the clothes escape. There was a knock on the door and Tyson raced to answer it. Two policemen stood in the doorway with stern expressions on their faces.

"The neighbors have been complaining about loud noises and yelling coming from this house." One police officer stated while looking Tyson up and down. His pajamas were messy and dirty, his hair was a mess and he was out of breath. 

"Good… you're here… there's… possessed clothes in my room! They were attacking me!!!" Tyson blurted out.

The two cops exchanged looks that clearly said: This kid is nuts. They walked away laughing. "Kids these days! Possessed clothes? Yeah right! Let's go get some coffee and donuts. Maybe we can go home and watch some Beyblade VForce?"

"Sounds good to me." The other cop responded.

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry it's so short but I felt that I needed to get the next chapter out soon! Review please! Next chapter the rest of the Blade Breakers will be in it.


	3. Blade Breakers to the Rescue!

The Attack of Tyson's Dirty Laundry!!!!

Chapter Three: Blade Breakers to the rescue!

It was still in the early hours of the morning. A boy with long raven hair tied in a long ponytail was walking along on the sidewalk when a hyper blonde ran up to him. 

            "Good morning, Max." Rei said cheerfully as the blonde walked along beside Rei.

            "Hey Rei, are you going to Tyson's house?" Max asked curiously.

            "I was thinking about it." Rei looked up in the sky, thinking. A loud crash and the breaking of dish wear caught the duo's attention as they approached Tyson's dojo. "What was that?!" Rei asked Max.

            "It sounded like it came from inside, let's check it out!" Max and Rei ran inside the house. Max paused looking around frantically. "Where's Tyson?!"

            Tyson was backing into Rei and Max's view. "Back! Stay back!" Tyson was using a bat to hit something.

            "Tyson, what's going on?" Rei asked in alarm.

            "Stupid clothes! Stay _back!_" Tyson continued to yell as a mob of clothes flooded into the hallway and Rei and Max glanced at each other in horror. The mob of clothes overcame Tyson and broke the bat, panicking Tyson ran, Rei and Max followed at his heals. "The clothes have come! Retreat! RETREAT!" Tyson managed to yell as they burst through the front doors and ran down the street, the clothes in hot pursuit. "Let's head to Kai's house!" Tyson suggested and the other two didn't argue. Kai's house was almost on the other side of town and to Tyson, Max, and Rei's relief, the clothes stopped their chase long before they reached Kai's house. Without knocking or anything, Tyson barged in through the front door and sat on the couch, the others joined him. Kai came around the corner and saw everyone there.

            "What are you all doing in my house?" Kai glared at Tyson.

            "Well you see, it's a long story," Tyson began.

            "Then spill it!" Kai demanded. "Tell me so you can all get out of my house!"

            "We were running from some dirty clothes that have been chasing us." Tyson blurted out.

            "Clothes?" Kai questioned and Tyson nodded. A long stretch of silence past before Kai burst out laughing. "_Clothes_ have been chasing you guys all around town?! That's a good one! I'll believe it the day Tyson cleans his room!" With that, Kai kicked them out of his house.

            "Should've known it would have gone like that." Rei stated, looking back at the house.

            "Maybe we should tell Kenny and see if he believes us?" Max suggested.

            "That sounds good." Tyson replied and they all walked to Kenny's house.

            They arrived at Kenny's house at about noon. When Kenny saw them he ran outside. "You guys! It's not safe out there!" 

            "Whaddaya mean, Kenny?" Tyson asked.

            "I saw it on the news, there's clothes that are attacking innocent civilians! Come on, get inside!" Kenny dragged them all in.

            "Well," Rei started in surprise. "That saves us a lot of explaining."

            "Any idea on how we can stop these possessed clothes, Kenny?" Tyson asked turning to the short kid and Kenny peered out of his large glasses.

            "Well Tyson, nothing seems to affect the clothes. They can't be shot, beaten, burned, staked, hung, or drowned." Kenny pulled out his computer. "But if my calculations are correct, there _may_ be a way to stop the clothes."

            "How?!" Everyone demanded at once.

            "Hold your horses! The only thing that can affect the clothes is if they get washed." Kenny explained. "So we have to build a super-sized washing machine."

***END***

That's it for now. Don't know when the next chapter will be out. Ja ne!


	4. OPERATION: Junk Yard

Chapter Four: OPERATION: Junk Yard

"A super-sized washing machine?" Everyone repeated after Kenny.

"Yes! That's it exactly!" Kenny jumped up in down.

"What a load of crap…" Tyson said flatly.

"Tyson!" Kenny whined. "It's the only way! Dizzi said so herself!"

"Yeah, what he said…" The laptop spoke up from a nearby table.

"How would we build a super-sized washing machine?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"I could build it from parts in a junk yard." Kenny suggested.

Someone tapped Tyson on the shoulder. "What do you want now, Max?" Tyson didn't turn around.

"Um… Tyson…" Rei was standing in front of Tyson but started backing away from Tyson slowly.

They tugged on Tyson's arm hard. "_What_ Max?!" Tyson asked louder.

"T-Tyson… I'm next to Rei…" Max piped up.

The color faded from Tyson's face and he turned around to see the dirty clothes inching closer to him stealthily. 

"RUN!!!" Tyson screamed and jumped out a window. Rei, Max, and Kenny had started running a long time ago. But no one remembered poor Dizzi.

"HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Dizzi screamed as the clothes attacked the laptop and it caught fire. Nearby clothes had been set on fire and they did the old stop, drop, and roll.

"Dizzi!" Kenny yelled to his dead laptop and for all we know maybe his girlfriend too.

"We have to get to the junk yard!" Rei grabbed Kenny's collar and dragged him while still running in the direction of the town's junkyard.

While the four of them were running down the street, they saw that on a connecting street Kai was running towards them being pursued by his own dirty clothes groupies. Tyson skidded to a halt.

"I _told_ you!" Tyson bellowed happily.

"Shut up, Tyson! Or I'll feed you to this monsters!" Kai yelled back angrily.

Gulping, Tyson darted after the others so as not to fall behind and be engulfed with the demonic clothes. Kai easily ran ahead of Tyson. The gate to the junkyard was ahead but the clothes were gaining on them! One thing's for sure; they will all be a great deal thinner when this is over with.

Kai kicked the gate open and everyone jogged inside, Tyson coming last. Rei and Kai slammed the gate shut and there was a loud bang as the wave of dirty laundry crashed into the shut gate. They barricaded the door so it would stay shut longer.

"What now, Kenny?" Rei asked, out of breath.

"It'll take longer to build without Dizzi's help." Kenny explained sadly. "But I can do it. I just need you guys to hold them off until then."

"We can handle that, right guys?" Max asked everyone, smiling.

"Yeah!" Tyson punched the air.

"Whatever…" Kai folded his arms and shut his eyes in concentration.

"Sure." Rei panted.

TO BE CONTINUED

I apologize for the short chapter but I keep getting writer's block with this story…


	5. Last Stand!

Chapter Five: Last Stand!

"Reinforce the barricade!" Kai ordered as the clothes continued to slam into the gates of the junkyard attempting to knock the gate down.

Tyson, Max, and Rei kept taking whatever they could to block the gate with. Kenny was trying as fast as he could to make the stupid giant washing machine.

"Set up another barrier in case they break down the gate!" Kai barked at the other three.

"Aww man…" Max complained while pushing an antique piano into place to be a part of the second barrier. "This is like boot camp all over again!"

"Quiet! Less talking! More defenses!" Kai commanded brutally.

A loud crash echoed throughout the junkyard as the gates crashed down and a mob of clothes burst forth through the defenses and struggled against the second defense.

"I told you to have the-mff!" Kai couldn't finish his last order because a moldy sweater had clung to him and covered his mouth. A ripped, torn, and grass stained pair of jeans wrapped around his legs. Knocking Kai off-balance, he fell into the heap of garbage/junk and the clothes piled on top of him.

"Kai's down! Repeat, Kai's down!" Tyson yelled in a military voice.

"The clothes are molesting him!!!" Max shouted in panic. O.O;;

"They are _not_!" Reasoned Tyson.

"No time for chat the clothes are coming! The _clothes_ are coming!" Rei hollered as if the British were coming.

"Hurry up, Kenny!" Tyson yelled at the small boy carefully and I might add _slowly_ putting the machine together.

"Dizzi… we had a future together why did you leave me!" Kenny cried.

"The clothes! There's too many of them!" Max was engulfed by the wave of violent clothes.

"They've got Max, sir! Man down! Man down!" Rei picked up a flamethrower and roasted the clothes commando style. You'd be surprised what some people throw away…

"How's it coming, Kenny?!" Tyson demanded while choosing a shotgun and blowing holes into the clothes Kentucky Hill Billy style.

"Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes." Kenny sang while working on the machine.

Even when engulfed in flames or full of holes the clothes were only slowed down but not stopped. A Jessie Clark Middle School T-shirt inched towards Rei while dying a slow and painful death. Hah! I knew my school shirt was possessed!!! Rei toasted the little sucker and got the clothes to retreat slightly when what should happen… but his flamethrower run out of fuel!

"AHHHHHH!!! TYSON HELP! I RAN OUT OF GAS!!!" Rei screamed while running from the clothes that wanted revenge.

Tyson paused his Kentucky Hill Billy shooting to look over at the fleeing Rei. "I don't think farting on them really works, Rei."

Angrily, Rei chucked another Jessie Clark Middle School T-shirt at Tyson's face and it wouldn't let go! "AHHH!!! MY EYES!!! THEY BURN!!! IT'S SUCKING MY BRAINS OUT!!! AHHHHHHH!!!" Tyson screamed and was overrun by the attacking clothes!

"Hurry it up, Kenny!" Rei was searching for a new weapon of choice while running from the angry clothes mob.

"I WILL AVENGE YOU DIZZI!" Kenny exclaimed triumphantly, pausing from his tedious work.

"KENNY!!!" Rei shouted as he fell into a large hole and the clothes piled in after him. Screaming came from the hole as Rei Kon met his painful end.

"Hey guys I'm finished!!!" Kenny grinned and looked around to see all his companions buried under clothes and in great pain. The clothes now realized he was the only one left and inched closer. "Now w-wait a m-minute, clothes buddies!" Kenny stammered. "They forced me to make this machine… I was on _your_ side." The clothes paused and the almighty super ultra giant shirt king stepped forward! A tattered bra whispered something to the almighty super ultra giant shirt king and the almighty super ultra giant shirt king nodded. Kenny sighed in relief. Then they all at once pounced on him and ripped him limb from limb! Thus… sadly… the almighty super ultra giant shirt king took over the world starting from that little town called what's-it's-name. Warning, do NOT turn your back on your clothes! They just might be working for the giant shirt king! What…? They're going to attack me? Ack! I'm sorry! The shirt king's title was so long I'M SO SORRY!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!   

Let me ask you this… have _you_ cleaned your room recently? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

THE END

…

OR IS IT?

I'm glad people enjoyed this fic so much


End file.
